Tlie study of tumor escape from anti-angiogenic and conventional treatment, which is the theme of our PPG, requires utilization of various quantitative methodologies including microscopy, image analysis and statistical methods. The role of this Bioengineering and Biostatistics Core will be to provide expertise, resources, and support for the whole PPG in the areas of intravital microscopy, image analysis and biostatistical support. In addition, this core will be responsible for managing computational and database resources. Each project relies on intravital microscopy to quantify physiological and biophysical parameters. The core will continue its long-standing tradition of innovation in this area, pioneering new methods to address previously unanswerable questions as highlighted by five papers published in the New Technology secboo of Nature Medicine and three in Nature Methods. The bioengineering core will also acquire and maintain optical technologies for recording and analyzing images. Core leaders will instruct and assist researchers in the use of microscopy techniques and related image analysis software. All projects also require extraction of quantitative data from the intravital images; this core provides image analysis guidance and works closely with Project Leaders to develop new analysis algorithms when necessary. These activities require considerable knowledge of software and hardware systems, and are best served with a core facility. Finally, statistical methodology is an essential component of scientifically rigorous empirical research. Biostatistical expertise and support has been indispensable for planning an efficient experimental effort within all four projects and developing the statistical analysis plans. This expertise will also be vital for monitoring the experiments, accounting for measurement errors and other uncertainties for the analysis, summary, and interpretation of the collected data. The four research projects in this PPG could not succeed without the support ofthe Bioengineering and Biostatistics Core Component.